


Favorite Seat

by whiteduck6



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Praise Kink, Touch-Starved, frostmaster, the grandmaster is a good bf, touch-starved loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteduck6/pseuds/whiteduck6
Summary: Loki's favorite seat was the Grandmaster's lap.





	Favorite Seat

Loki’s favourite seat was the Grandmaster’s lap.

Since he arrived on Sakaar, since he and the Grandmaster started their affair (what else could he call it?) he was quite certain he hadn’t sat on an actual seat. 

He had forgotten how nice it was to be held, having spent so many years pushing away touch, leaving him craving it more than ever. 

The first time it had happened, the Grandmaster had been in a meeting. He had invited Loki to join him - Loki didn’t normally find politicking interesting, but everything the Grandmaster did was hypnotizing. He must have fidgeted around in his seat one too many times, because the Grandmaster said something about it.

“Come here,” he had said, leaning back. 

Loki was unsure what he meant; he was already sitting beside him on an opulent couch, how could he “come here”?

The Grandmaster pulled him onto his lap with surprising ease - Loki suspected he used his telekinesis as an aid - and continued on the conversation as if nothing had happened.

He felt spots of colour burst high on his cheeks, but quickly glamoured them away. His pride wouldn’t allow him to admit that he liked this in front of others, so he kept his back straight and his hands on his legs and looked ahead of him until the meeting was over.

As soon as the other aliens had left, as soon as he and the Grandmaster were alone, even without Topaz - she’d long since stopped trying to keep a constant eye on Loki - he wrapped his arms around the Grandmaster’s neck and tucked his head into his shoulder, feeling himself relax into the touch. 

“Hmm, you’re beautiful like this,” the Grandmaster said, “no walls, no fronts.”

They stayed like that for quite a while.

 

The Grandmaster seemed to have taken an affinity to the pressure of Loki on his lap, because he started asking Loki to “come here” more and more often. At first, it was only occasionally, when meetings ran long or when they were eating something bite-sized that he could feed to the God. But soon, Loki forgot what sitting on a normal seat felt like, and climbed onto the Grandmaster’s lap of his own free will. No one had said anything about it yet, and Loki suspected it was mostly because of the Grandmaster’s presence. 

It wasn’t just the sitting - since Loki had first been touched by the Grandmaster, felt the warmth of another living being for the first time in centuries, he hadn’t been able to keep his hands off the other man. When they were walking around Sakaar, he would cling onto the Grandmaster’s arm like a damsel in a fairy tale. When they were lying in bed together, he would rest his head on the Grandmaster’s chest and wrap his arms around his torso. Even bathing, he only let go of the Grandmaster when he was absolutely forced to. He had been craving this for so long, and he finally had it. He planned to take his fill.

“You’re so cuddly nowadays, beautiful,” the Grandmaster said one night as they lay in bed together, watching the stars through the Grandmaster’s massive skylight. “Any reason why? I don’t mind, of course, ha-ha.”

Loki looked up, trying to figure out how he was going to word this. He had never felt safer then when he was in the Grandmaster’s presence, and yet he didn’t know how to reveal this raw part of himself.

_It’s not like he knew you before, _he reasoned. _He won’t think it odd. _____

____“I just like being held by you,” he said simply, nestling his head a little further into the Grandmaster’s skin. He could smell the remains of makeup and fruit on him._ _ _ _

____“I will hold you until the end of time,” the Grandmaster said softly into Loki’s ear, squeezing him pleasantly. “If that’s what you want.”_ _ _ _

____Loki wanted nothing more._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Loki had always kept their touches strictly romantic, at least, in public. He wasn’t about to go showing his body off to anyone who desired it, and he was certainly not about to get the Grandmaster all worked up during an important event. He couldn’t imagine the humiliation it would bring to himself if he was in that scenario, and there was nothing he wanted less than to embarrass his beloved._ _ _ _

____Luckily, the Grandmaster often had them sit by themselves while the Grandmaster watched his gladiators perform. Loki had no love of the sport, but he loved being in the Grandmaster’s arms, so he tolerated it, pressing kisses all over the Grandmaster’s neck and jaw. If the Grandmaster had any quarrel with it, he had yet to say so._ _ _ _

____Loki let his tongue dart out this time, flicking against the Grandmaster’s earlobe. He twitched, but didn’t say anything about it. Loki pressed a hand to the Grandmaster's chest, feeling his heart speed up. Loki scraped the lobe with his teeth and the Grandmaster swallowed heavily._ _ _ _

____“Well, you’re feeling frisky,” the Grandmaster purred, sliding a hand down the back of Loki’s trousers. Loki keened low in his throat and pressed into the touch, but the Grandmaster’s hand didn’t move._ _ _ _

____Loki continued his assault on the Grandmaster’s neck, leaving bruises and kiss-marks lavishly, knowing full well the Grandmaster could cover them with a swipe of a glamour. He felt himself stiffen under his pants even without the Grandmaster’s hand moving, and palmed himself with the heel of his hand._ _ _ _

____The Grandmaster continued looking straight ahead, very obviously trying to win this game. Loki stretched his neck up, pressing a kiss to the corner of the Grandmaster’s mouth. _Now _he reciprocated, swiping one hand across Loki’s buttock and pressing his face closer with the other. Loki licked at the Grandmaster’s lower lip, shifting his position so that he was straddling the other man. He took his hand off himself, missing the loss but anticipating what was to come, rolling his body against the Grandmaster’s.___ _ _ _

______“Well, you got me, princess,” the Grandmaster said, “what are you going to do with me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki gasped out an unintelligible reply as he ground down on the Grandmaster’s cock, aching to feel it in him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay, okay, I think I see where you’re going,” the Grandmaster said, wiggling out of his gold robe. He ran a hand down the side of Loki’s leather breastplate, undoing the latches, taking ample opportunity to caress Loki while he did it. The abandoned leather was thrown on the far side of the couch, and Loki’s shirt quickly followed._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Grandmaster took this opportunity to give the God some love bites of his own, across his collarbone like a necklace. Loki groaned and pressed his chest into the Grandmaster’s mouth. He’d long since abandoned the idea of winning this game, and now wanted nothing more than the Grandmaster inside him, as soon as possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Patience, patience,” the Grandmaster said, undoing the laces on Loki’s trousers. Loki hissed at the lack of friction on his cock, and tried to buck up into the Grandmaster’s hand, only to have the other man pull it away at the last second._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please,” Loki begged, tugging at the Grandmaster’s wrists._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, if it’ll make you happy,” the Grandmaster purred, and pulled Loki against him to remove his trousers and underclothes the rest of the way. Loki shuffled them down his calves and shucked them, along with his boots, off. Loki pressed his hand to the Grandmaster’s cock, feeling it hard against the opulent fabrics of his robes. He opened them, revealing turquoise leggings, only to pull those down too._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please, please,” Loki said, seemingly reduced to monosyllables._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey now,” the Grandmaster said, stilling him, “you don’t want to, uh, get hurt. Give me a second, now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The Grandmaster reached around Loki to his entrance, and Loki summoned lubricant to ease his fingers. The first finger inside him felt like Valhalla, and he breathed out a whimper and ground down onto it, wordlessly begging for more._ _ _ _ _ _

______The Grandmaster made quick work of him, as Loki bucked anxiously against the Grandmaster’s robes. He’d never seen the Grandmaster’s clothes get washed anywhere, but he’d never seen them stained from any unsavoury activities, either. The Grandmaster had told him not to worry, the first time they had had sex, and so, Loki didn’t worry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki felt himself getting close, and the Grandmaster held him still. “Wait, wait, wait, now,” he said, “I’m not even in yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t care,” the God replied, pressing his forehead against the Grandmaster’s shoulder. “Hurry the Hel up, or I’m going to get myself off right here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They both knew the Grandmaster could stop him from doing such a thing, if he wanted. Instead, the Grandmaster complied and sped up, pressing four fingers into Loki before he finally acquiesced and lowered the God onto his cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki breathed out a sigh of relief, but he knew he wouldn’t last for very long. He’d gotten himself rather worked up trying to get the Grandmaster worked up, and now his plan seemed to be backfiring._ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki rode the Grandmaster tenderly, trying to make it last as long as possible. He had wanted the Grandmaster’s cock in him immediately, but now that he was where he wanted, he wanted this forever. He could feel the tight, hot pressure in his lower stomach, and knew it was going to be over soon._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re so beautiful,” the Grandmaster said, adding fuel to the fire. “You’re so pretty like this. I love you so much. I’d do anything for you, you know that, right? I love you, Loki.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah-I, ah, lo-ahhh!-ve, you, too,” Loki gasped out, finally giving up and bringing the Grandmaster’s hand to his cock. The Grandmaster stroked him lovingly, pulling every inch of Loki’s bare skin to his shimmering robes, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, telling him he was beautiful, that he was the queen of Sakaar, that he was the best thing in the Grandmaster’s life._ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki came with a cry that would have sounded pained to anyone else, but was music to the Grandmaster’s ears. The Grandmaster followed soon after, kissing Loki deeply as he spilled inside him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you,” Loki breathed into the other man’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you,” the Grandmaster echoed, “my queen.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Thor’s reaction to his hostile, angry little brother lovingly curled up on his kidnapper’s lap was priceless._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there aren't enough Frostmaster fics where the Grandmaster is a good guy and isn't super creepy. 
> 
> I actually don't know a whole lot about the Thor characters, I just really think this is a cute couple and didn't think there were enough cute, loving fics for them! I'm always open to constructive criticism, and if the characters seem OOC, I know, haha - they kind of had to be for this fic to be possible.


End file.
